Roarra'a Coming
by Leon Farfield
Summary: First JENOVA, then Sephiroth, and then Weiss... Finally, the second coming is about to happen... Jenova was not the only calamity to fall from space. Genocide will happen. R&R!
1. Genesis

It's been twenty years since Geostigma was wiped out of existence. Mako has passed out of the lives of people and has been classified as an illegal substance. Anyone caught working with it or manipulating it is sentenced to imprisonment and death.

People have moved on. After the fall of Weiss nineteen years ago, there was nothing but peace. People rebuilt their lives, and soon, battle, wars, strife, it all passed away. For nineteen years, the planet has known peace. Even my father has been able to move on and finally have a normal life. After all… He had battled against ShinRa, JENOVA, and Sephiroth in a three year time span. He deserves freedom from his demons.

( Changing POV – Cloud & Jayken )

The cliff overlooked the ruins of the city of Midgar, where to this day no one lived there. Plant life had taken the ruined city and turned it into something a bit more, but too much had happened there; it could never be saved. It was the monument of sorrow, pain, and destruction, and one that kept people in their peaceful time. Too bad it would all change eventually.

CRACK!

The wood vibrated with the force of the strike as the teen defended against the man. The two were sparing with wooden practice swords. The older man was instructing the boy, the father teaching his child.

"Good defense. But if you stay on the defense through the entire battle," the man said as he did a few quick moves that launched the teen into the air and only his back, "eventually you'll weaken and lose."

The kid on the ground moaned in slightly pain. The blonde who was standing laughed and extended his son to help him to his feet. Nodding to him, he stepped away and started back towards land.

"Jayken, you'll learn soon enough, don't worry. It just takes time is all." His voice was still a deep tenor, but age had given it forcefulness and a heavier tone. "Your mother will kill us if we don't get back on time tonight. I'm taking the bike, and you get walking."

Jayken's eyes widened in response that soon flashed to anger, "Why the hell do you get to take the easy way and I have to jog home?!" he screamed.

The man simply laughed and tossed him a samurai sword, "Because I've been through my training. Take that in case you run into trouble on the way back. See you at home," he said and started the machine up. Within moments, he was speeding off towards Edge.

The teen kicked the ground in frustration and pouted for a moment. Within moments, his fit was passed and he was walking towards his home.

The terrain had grown with more plant life, but it was all still mostly desert, and it was a bit depressing. He knew mother wouldn't kill either of them for being late, but his father liked to push him, make him better than he was. Jayken appreciated it, but at the same time…

What was that? There was a bright flash from the city. It was quick, but it had happened. There was another, and then another. It was like a lavender strobe light that seemed to go off. The turn that headed towards Midgar was coming up, he could get closer and see what it was…

As the path met the split, Jayken took the left one that started a slight descent. The flash was more constant now, and it seemed to happen more often.

"What the?" He trailed off as the flashing ceased.

Those were seconds he would never forget as the flashing started again and didn't stop. It grew brighter and larger as if something was either coming closer, or something bad was about to happen. Things started to fly from the city, pieces or structure, a vortex was created. It was like a tornado started and things were flying everywhere. They landed in Edge, the surrounding area, even towards him. He leapt off the path as a large four pronged beam flew over his head as he fell. It impaled the cliff and stuck.

Everyone says that free falling is the largest rush in the world, and it is, but only if you do it right. He had leapt headfirst but he twisted his body to finish like a flip as he neared the next landing.

His legs took on full impact and he landed with practiced ease. The vortex continued to swirl and launch things from it, but something was also lifting up from the light. It looked small, almost like a body.

Jayken knew he had to get a closer look. He ran and leapt off of the landed, and jumped his way closer to Midgar. He was running along the path when the vortex ceased to throw things out and start to suck things in. It was finishing something.

The person floating above the city had out one large black wing extended out as he watched the chaos that had erupted. Jayken was already digging in his pocket for his phone as he took aim and started to snap pictures. This was too strange. As he slid the phone away, the light ceased all together. All that was left was more destruction in Midgar and the person floating above the city.

The man turned his direction and though he wasn't sure if he spotted him, he flew off, heading north. The man did pass close enough for him to catch bits of speech.

"End… Roarra… Nor… Ater" And the man was out of range. Id he had seen Jayken, he hadn't attacked. Something was seriously wrong, and he had to get home fast to make sure his parents were all right.

( Changing POV – Stranger Above City )

Floating above the city, the man smirked as he watched the first sign happen. "Jenova is not the only calamity. Her reign of terror is finished. Soon, a new power will arise, and we can finish what people before me have started. Those were all necessary events to start the chain reaction that will destroy this planet… Yes, even you Weiss, your defeat was necessary in order to bring the attention of another, one with the power of Nethe."

The power died down and as he turned north, he spotted a being, a boy. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, and had very tight, toned structures.

_The spawn of Jenova's line… He is necessary._

Nodding, he flew fast and hard as he neared the boy, he spoke, "The end is near. Roarra comes. The North Crater is the landing site." And that was all he needed to say. The boy would run back to his father and mother, the heroes of twenty years ago…

( Well, what did you all think? Please R&R!!! )


	2. Warning

"Mom! Dad! Are you alright?!" Jayken screamed as he ran through the front door of the bar.

The bar looked untouched, either by a miracle or by something else. It was as it always was, overly clean, almost sparkling, and his mother was just coming down the stairs.

"Oh thank god, you're alright!" She almost screamed and wrapped him in her surprisingly strong arms.

At that moment, a girl stepped down the stairs. She was very pretty, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, and twisted curls hanging right on the sides of her face along with parted bangs above her eyes. Her brown eyes scanned him and nodded in approval.

"Jayken, you're all right!" She ran over and hugged him. "I thought something had happened to you and Cloud!" She stopped, and asked, "Where's Cloud?"

Everything slowed to a stop at that moment as the teen answered, "You mean he isn't back yet?"

Jayken's mother's eyes widened a little, and then a determined face set in. She ran back to behind the bar and grabbed a couple things. She tossed a long steel staff to Marlene and grabbed a worn out pair of gloves. She noted that Jayken was holding his sword and then headed for the door.

"Okay, Marlene, you and Jayken search the skirts of town that aren't blocked off, I'm going to the church." She commanded and tried to walk off before a bold hand grabbed her.

"No! Tifa, you aren't going into the city alone! Not only is it dangerous, but whatever was under ShinRa's building is still there. You know better than that, we'll go with you," she said with such certainty that she started ahead of Tifa.

It took a good hour before they were able to get over and into the rubble of the fallen sector. Everything was not only fallen, destroyed, but the battles that had happened here after it was destroyed had helped worsen the wear. The buildings looked as if they were about to just turn to dust. Plant life spread everywhere, slowly trying to beautify the city that had once treated the people of the Slums so horribly.

"Jayken," Tifa said softly as they moved forward, "This is where a lot of battles of my youth were fought. Alongside your father for the most part, we went through a lot. But after the battles that involved Weiss and Vincent, we sealed up the city so no one could ever enter again. That is why Edge grew so big." There was a pause when they arrived outside of a tall, older building; there was a bike in front. "We're here."

( Changing POV – Cloud ) 

That power that had been used to do this damage, it was something powerful, something that hadn't been seen in the better part of nineteen or twenty years. Cloud didn't know, but as soon as it started, his course changed and headed here. Anytime something big happened, this place, the church was where it took place usually.

This time was no different. When he arrived, the place where the flowerbed had been, then the pool of water that carried the cure to the Stigma, now there was a black hole. A closer look revealed a spiraling staircase that lead down and down into the depths of wherever it led.

Cloud's steps echoed as he moved down into the depths of whatever had been opened. His large sword rested in his hand, ready at a moments notice as he neared the bottom. It had been years since he had actually had to battle with anyone, but he practiced so that he was ready.

The stairwell reminded him of the decent into the basement in the Nibelheim Mansion basement where Sephiroth had been discovered about twenty-five years earlier. But this opened into a spherical observatory of sorts that had glass around it. In the middle of the room was a floating sphere of the same purple energy that had appeared above the city just hours earlier. It lit the room up to show off what looked like the endless void of space.

"What is this?" He asked no one in particular. Actually, when he was alone and talked like this, he was talking to her, the one who had shown him and his companions so much joy and reason to move forward in dark moments. Aeris…

That thought got a reaction out of the sphere of energy, an almost negative reaction from it. A soft purple light enveloped the room and blocked off Cloud's escape route.

Displayed around him was just space. He felt as if he was back in the weird observatory in Cosmo Canyon, it was almost the same. On the far side from where the entrance was a round blue and green planet that he guessed was earth. Where the entrance was, there was a small purple dot that sparkled. The space around him rushed hard and brought in a close up.

Before Cloud could make sense of the image on it, he stumbled back a little and touched the floating purple energy. A very sharp pain shot through his body and had it lock up. Cloud felt he sword slip from his grip as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A shrill voice sounded in his head, a voice that was close to one he used to hear in his youth.

"_So, you are him. The hero of the planet, the one that she holds to such high standards._" The voice was cold and cruel; it held nothing but disdain for everything it said. "_My ascension is upon your little world, and unlike my predecessor, I do not plan to inhabit and then move, I aim at something else… To infect._"

That was all he heard. There was more, but at that point, the darkness set in…

( Changing POV – Tifa, Jayken, Marlene ) 

"This wasn't here before," Marlene spoke softly as she removed her weapon from its sheath.

"What is this place?" Jayken asked, as he looked around a bit amazed at the sight, not many churches were around anymore.

Tifa smiled sadly as she looked around and moved forward. The church looked the exact same as it had twenty years ago, just more overgrown with plant life.

"This is where Cloud first met a great friend of ours for the first time. There used to be a beautiful flowerbed where the hole is now. Two years after that, a pool that was able to cure Geostigma. This church has its memories," she said softly, a thought trailing behind her.

"Let's go down, I'll lead," Marlene said and nodded to the other two as she started down.

The descent down was bringing back a lot of memories for Tifa, who remembered the mansion from her hometown, whereas the other two though the walk was tedious.

When they reached the bottom, there was a long hallway that lead to a dead end room. A circular laboratory where they noticed a soft purple light and a body…

"Cloud!" The girls screamed in unison as Jayken just stood there a bit dazed.

The strongest man he had ever known, the one who never fell or got hurt, his father. Hell, the great Cloud Strife, hero of the Jenova Wars, hero of the attack from the three remnants, and even a helper in the war against Deepground… He was just laying there, pale, and unmoving.

"Cloud! Wake up!" his mother shouted to the fallen warrior.

"Tifa, he's so cold! Oh my…" Tears were streaming down Marlene's face.

Everything zeroed in on one point… the other hallway that seemed to appear out of nowhere, right next to the one that lead to his fathers corpse. A hallway that held… a presence.

Slowly, Jayken moved towards that hall, each footstep like a dead weight as he moved. But it got easier to walk, and the hallway seemed to close off behind him.

He squinted hard as he exited, it was so bright. There was white all around, and a field of yellow flowers underneath his feet. It was pretty.

"You came, I never thought you would." Said a very soft and female voice.

"Who are you?" He asked a bit worried as his hand moved to his sword.

The woman standing before him laughed a little and shook her head, "You don't need that. But what you do need is guidance."

"I don't need anything from some stranger," the boy screamed, his voice getting heavier with hostility.

"So unlike your father and your mother to have such anger. I guess it's a youthful thing. Or such great sadness that you only know to be angry maybe?" Her voice grew grave with every word.

The woman was beautiful, even more so than his mother. Her hairstyle was exactly like Marlene's, except there was a soft green jewel in her pink ribbon. She wore a simple pink dress with ragged brown boots, something quite different. Her eyes held a soft green glow to them, almost alluring.

"Jayken, listen very carefully. Your father is dead, but he has been stopped from returning to the planet. In fact, something is blocking the flow." Her words sounded important, but actually hearing those words, his hearing slipped a little.

"What flow? What is stopping my father from returning to the earth? I always thought that was such bull shit, some fairytale." He spoke, shaking his head a little.

"It is very real, and it poses a problem. Find the Nethe line, and destroy it before Roarra can reach the planet. Something is pushing me away, it's trying to find a way in, I must go. Please, find the Nethe to save your father," she said and ran off.

Her image disappeared into the whiteness as something else stumbled in, "Damn, she's gone. Oh?" The man said and looked over the Jayken.

"Wait, you're the man with the wing, the one I saw above the city, who are you?" He shouted, starting to draw his sword.

"No one you need to know about, light out," the man said and flew forward so fast, Jayken was frozen in time it seemed as the man punched and beat him back.

The last thing Jayken saw as he was falling was glowing white trees and a very dense forest. There was also the sound of water before he hit the ground and was gone, in his head, not even dreaming, just gone…

**( Well, what do you all think of chapter 2? R&R Please, comments as well as criticism! )  
**


End file.
